


Let it Be, Let it Go

by disorderedcutup



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Hunk (Voltron), Alien Lance (Voltron), Alien Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron), Oral Sex, War, War Priest Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disorderedcutup/pseuds/disorderedcutup
Summary: The planet of Namakani was a place of sanctuary. Races from other planets raced for the security it offered as the Galra ravaged planets for slaves and territory expansion. The King felt his home safe and far from the raging empire's grasp. The illusion is shattered as Galran ships begin to be spotted around the globe. War is upon knocking on their doors and the magic that the race contains may be their only hope.Lance, a War Priest in training, along with his best friends Hunk and Pidge must prepare for the dangers the lie ahead. Preparing to go to war on far away planets. Leaving the only world they knew far behind. In the shadows of the forest, eyes keep locked on the prey ahead.(AKA: The author hates writing summaries and they tend to just be terrible in summarizing what the story is about! Thank you in advance for giving this a chance!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Voltron: Legendary Defender is owned by DreamWorks and I do not own any rights to this series. This work is pure fan fiction inspired by the series.

Chapter One 

The marketplace was filled to the brim of people. Vendors were shouting sales over top of the already loud voices of shoppers. People roamed about the cobblestones, the light clicking echoing softly from their claws. Laughter filled the air along with music from near a fountain that featured a stoic man with a crown upon his head and an elegant woman pressed to his side. The music came from street performers awing the crowds with their talent. Past the fountain laid more shops and wooden booths, most crowded with customers. One in particular had a vast number of shoppers, clambering not only to purchase the wares but to catch the delightful scent of the fresh baked goods. The booth was painted with Yellow and white patterns with flowing similar colored fabric running along the sloped roof. A small sign hung on one of the posts supporting the roof reading, ‘Hunk’s Puffs’. The name had gained many laughs when it was first erected. The owner of the booth had no intention to put it up but his small partner of sorts had found that no name simply wouldn’t do. She had sloppily painted the sign in five seconds and hung it while still wet. Some of the lettering had dripped. 

The owner had little will to remove it and listen to the girl moan about how hard she worked on it even though they both knew it was a big fat lie. The large man kept a huge smile as he fought to keep up with the orders, packaging the goods, and taking currency in exchange. He glanced over his shoulder to shoot the small girl perched on a wooden crate a desperate look. However, she ignored him in favor of tinkering with a small robotic form in her hands, gently pushing her oversized glassed up her slim nose. Not gaining a single flicker from the big green eyes, the man whined loudly.

“Pidge! A little help would be really amazing!” he cried out while fighting to divide his attention 

Pidge finally looked up with a bored expression. Her long feline tail flicking in irritation at being interrupted during tinkering. Her lightly brown with green tipped ears pressed to her head as she stood with a huff.  She moved behind the man and pinched his nub of a tail hard which earned a yelp. He dropped the golden coins from his hands to reach back and cover the black furred tail that was tipped with a small patch of yellow. She moved around him and didn’t even bother plastering on a fake smile as she set to work. 

“You're such a baby, Hunk. This isn’t thaaaat bad.” She drawled, even though it was a large crowd it wasn’t nearly that bad since it was the middle of the week

Hunk grumbled something, his rounded bear ears pressed firmly to his scalp as he went back to helping his loyal customers. He never understood why pidge even bothered to come help when she very obviously hated it. She could always go to school but she always quipped that she had dropped out as it lacked any substantial education. It wasn’t like school is a necessity that is required, she would always shoot. Hunk had barely much schooling under his belt. He had finished out the required years by the law of the kingdom and decided to peruse his passion of baking. He also loved cooking but didn’t have enough to open up a brick and mortar building to open a small restaurant. He was using the funds to help support his family. His mother cared for his ailing father and his little sister had large dreams to go through all of school and even attend a university. Any money he had left after paying bills, purchasing medicine, groceries, and things for the booth went to a savings for his baby sister. He was so proud of her dreams even if she was only seven. 

Pidge had dropped out in the middle of this year at the age of fourteen. She was far to intelligent for her own good. Hunk had been curious as to why she had done that. since she could have attended university to develop her love for all technology. He never asked but he suspected it lay more with her losing her family. Her father and brother had been captured last year when they went to another planet to scout and study. It was a newer planet that had been discovered. Life was beginning to form and the two scientists went to go study the beginning stages of this new life. They were intercepted by Galra fighters and captured. The last thing that was heard of the two was they had been sent to one of the many concentrations camps the Galra erected. This had been a huge blow to the young girl alone. Then her mother had passed on, which Hunk suspected wasn’t from illness but a taking of her own life. He never asked since he didn’t want to hurt the girl more then she already was. Pidge had taken up residence in his small home and his family adored her. 

Pidge had been the one to invest her money into the booth to fix it up nicer and help purchase needed items. It was money she had inherited after her parents passed. Hunk decided she was co-owner but it all fell on him for the most part. She was more than content to just spend the day working on her many projects and let him handle the business. The morning rush soon cleared out as customers moved to go to their own jobs and Hunk quickly handled the last of the stragglers before collapsing heavily onto the wooden crate. The said object groaned in distress at his weight. Pidge took her place on her own and plucked up her toy to play with once more. It was quiet for the moment. Hunk brought up his one paw to rest on his knee to massage the sore pads of his feet as they cried from the long standing. His thick fingers working out the kinks. He groaned in pleasure at the relief, his honey brown eyes fluttering shut. Pidge looked at him and once again pressed her glasses up her nose with his slender fingers. She smiled at the man’s expression and hummed softly. 

She glanced around and took in the market place. It was a peaceful land. The city of Allana was like a little piece of sanctuary. She had taken notice to different species arriving to their planet of Namakani. The war was raging on in the stars as the Galara empire began ravaging planets to further their territory. Very few were lucky to escape to different planets in hopes of help. The king of Namakani welcomed those in need with open arms. However, the king held his stance on keeping out of the war. It tore Pidge up inside that he would do this. With her family gone, she had screamed for war in the middle of the city. Hoping to garner support from her fellow Namakanians. Her cries went ignored by all passing by. Hunk had dragged her away and held her tightly to his chest as she sobbed her heart out. She became glued to the big man after this incident. They had already been friends for a few years but she grew close to him as he helped her through the tragedy. Pidge couldn’t understand why they would sit back as so many lost their homes and loved ones. It never made much sense. 

The people of Namakani were incredibly powerful. They were one of the few races who naturally controlled magic. Many believed quintessence ran through their blood but it had never been proven. Pidge looked to her hand and watched as little green sparks danced over her fingers. Smiling softly as it tickled her finger tips. Their magic was based on the elements. Many Namakanians held the ability to control all elements. However, most were not powerful and could only do small things with their magic. Few could not control any magic at all and even fewer had the ability to only control one element. Pidge and Hunk had the ability to control all elements but they had kept what strength they held a secret. She suspected they could be stronger if they trained. Pidge always felt the magic bursting in her veins but kept it in check. If she let loose, she could risk being forced into the military. At one point, she had wanted to, this would give her the chance needed to leave; but since the king was not letting ships leave the planet unless for trade, she lost hope. Pidge decided not to let her magic show much and keep glued to Hunk and his family. She suspected Hunk was incredibly strong but he also kept his in check. He would be devastated to be torn from his family.

The military was sent far off to train and gained little pay. Just enough to support the solider and he would be unable to support his family that way. When she was close to Hunk, she sometimes felt a buzz of magic in the air around him when his emotions got too high. The boy was just so damn emotional! She giggled at the thought and closed her eyes, leaning into the side of her friend. They both relaxed and said nothing, enjoying the peaceful break from work and basking in the warm weather. The smell of salt tinged the air from the sea close by. It was just such a relaxing moment for the tired booth owners. It was to be ruined however as her ear flicked at the sound of someone running through the marketplace. She opened her green eyes and looked to the direction in which the sound was coming and groaned. She saw the slender figure and knew the ball of energy was going to ruin the peace. She smiled anyway and poked Hunk who only grunted and opened one eye lazily. 

“Hunk! Pidge! Hey!” The figure bellowed from a distance as he waved eagerly

“Hey Lance!” Hunk yelled back with a quick wave as the boy approached at top speed. 

The figure slowed and came to a complete stop in front of the booth, panting and grinning as he placed his hands on his slim waist. He studied his friends with slightly glowing bright blue eyes. Pidge had found Lance interesting when she first met him. He was very unique compared to other Namakanians. While all Namakanians shared traits of animals, Lance was peculiar. Pidge had taken the ears, tail, and lower legs of a feline like her entire family. Hunk held the features of a bear as did his family. On these appendages were covered in fur of similar color to their hair and tipped in unique colors. Pidge being green and Hunk having yellow. The swirling markings that covered their skin was the same color as the tips. The markings normally only covered the torsos, arms, and upper legs. Lance shared the features of a fox. Two large pointed ears peered from his curly hair. Instead of sharing the brown color of his hair, they were white and tipped in a light blue. His paws also had white fur that flowed just below his knee and turned blue at his feet. His tail was also the same in coloring except instead of having just one, he had three fluffy tails that always moved about depending on his moods. His markings that swirled on his body had went further than others. They crawled up his neck and ended in delicate flicked on his cheeks. Though everyone’s markings were unique in some way it wasn’t too strange. Pidge was fascinated by his eyes. No other Namakanian had glowing irises like lance. They were dazzling, like fireflies flew directly behind them making the blue glow.  

She had assumed he was incredibly powerful with magic but was stunned to learn he was only able to control one element; water. It had made her jaw drop and just stare at him. He had simply thrown a water ball right in her face when she found this out; causing her to choke sputter as her mouth had been open. He was pretty sensitive to this fact and rarely allowed his magic to show in public. It was rather humiliating to only have control of one element. Many believed it was better to control none then only one. Lance brushed off the judgment and acted like it didn’t hurt but his friends could see the pain flash in those shining orbs. Pidge had grown to know Lance very well in the last few years. He was Hunk’s best friend. The two boys had known one another since they were very little. Pidge had joined the group by complete accident really but she couldn’t be happier. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be training right now Lance? I think you may end up dead if your mom finds out your once again skipping.... and then she will kill me if she finds out you’re here!” Hunk suddenly looked terrified to face that woman’s wrath and Pidge control the laughter that bubbled up at the expression

Lance waved his hand dismissively and continued grinning at his friends as if that was not even a looming threat. 

“Me skipping training? Why would I do that? That is something the amazing, beautiful, perfect Lance would ever do!” Lance’s grin grew wider at his exclamation 

They both shot him a look that spoke volumes. Lance was always skipping his lessons to screw around city. Lance was very well known for his activities that could end up being anything depending on how he felt that day. His favorite sport was to flirt with anyone he found remotely attractive. He also would drag his two friends into pranks or adventures that ended with their butts in trouble. Lance crossed his slim arms and cocked his hip. A sly smirk spread over his lips as he stared deviously at the two. 

“No! Nope! Uh Uh! I am staying right here! I got the lunch rush and I am not going to die when that woman catches us! Actually, I would rather die than face her! I almost pissed my pants last time at her scolding! She may not yell but she is just too terrifying! She could rip me to shreds and keep me alive for days!” Hunk cried,  jumping up from his crate and hiding his face in his large hands at the thought

Pidge didn’t laugh. She had to agree with Hunk on this one. Lance’s mother was not someone to mess with. She was one of the most powerful people on this planet, maybe even on others. She was revered by their people. Lance’s mother, Elaria, was a War priestess of Akash after all. One of the many Gods and Goddesses the Namakanians worshipped. Akash was the goddess of protection and fertility. She was a loving god but fierce like the priestess that led her followers. Elaria was a sweet and kind woman to all but her son tested her patience time and time again. Pidge wondered how the teen wasn’t dead but he supposed the abundance of siblings he had helped keep all the fury from the woman off of him. Lance also was her soft spot. The young girl could see this as Lance was her first child. Priestesses were not permitted to have children of their own. They were pure and their body only belonged to their deity. However, this did not stop them from taking in children that had no family. Not all priests or priestesses adopted children, but Elaria had a big heart for children and took in seven orphans. Lance was the one who had awoken this woman’s love for having children to call her own. He had been found in the forest west of Allana by a hunter and brought to the temple of Akash. Pidge assumed the woman had fallen hard for the small bundle. The small girl giggled at the thought that the poor woman had no way to have known at the time that the baby would grow into one giant pain in the ass. 

“You are over worrying Hunk! My mom loves you! I think she may love you more than me sometimes.... always ‘Lance be good like Hunk!’ “Lance you are giving me grey hair! I bet Hunk never does this to his mother!’”, Lance pitched his voice high to imitate a woman, “Anyway, training was canceled the head priest had to go to the castle with mom to see the king along with all the other leaders of temples.” 

Lance moved to go around the booth and slide onto the crate Hunk had abandoned. The two shot him questioning looks at why the priests and priestesses were going to see the king. Lance only shrugged in response and relaxed, crossing his long legs and leaning back on a supporting pole. The tanned teen closed his eyes and hummed. He really should be back at the temple Edmundur, the God of battle and the ocean, training. While he caused his mother grief, he was a momma’s boy as his friends pointed out all the time. He was following her footsteps and training to become a War priest. There were many types of priests and priestesses. War priests were powerful people who fought in times of war with the military. They were on all lines when they fought. They always were beside those in the top of the military. They were feared and worshipped for their power. When he had asked to become a war priest, the head of his chosen temple was unsure since he controlled one element and this was seen as a great weakness to their race. What many didn’t know outside of the temple was that Lance may control one type of magic but he was incredibly powerful. The head priest had been astounded by the power and inducted him. His mother didn’t act surprised in the least when he broke the news but was extremely proud of her eldest. Well, she was when he didn’t slack off. He was powerful but the priest had told him time and time again he wasn’t even close to mastering that power. Lance was also deemed reckless and lazy. He endured many punishments but it didn’t deter him. Lance just got so bored so easily. The teachers were no fun at all! 

“So, what are you planning today then? Afterall, Hunk and I know you can’t sit still for more than a minute. You may as well tell us what stupid thing you are dragging us into anyway.” Pidge pinched his cheek firmly and tugged. 

Lance swatted her hand away and rubbed the reddened flesh. He huffed and crossed his arms. He shrugged and looked out to the marketplace. His eyes scanning the mostly deserted area. He hadn’t really planned anything. He had been curious about what was happening at the castles, but everyone was tightlipped. However, he had overheard whispers around the temple from the elder priests. He looked off to the side, his brows drawn together. The plump lower lip drawn between his teeth. He chewed in thought. Hunk let out a noise of impatience and crossed his arms across his broad chest. Lance got up gracefully and stretched his long arms over his head, then limbs and his back cracking. He edged his way out and around to the front of the booth.

“Let’s go to the beach.”  He threw out over his shoulder as he stared off toward the street that led toward the docks. He didn’t bother waiting for his friends. Hunk may be unhappy to close his booth for a bit, but Lance knew his best buddy would follow. The man may grumble and act irritated but he knew his friend enjoyed the time they spent together. The bigger man had once admitted that it helped him forget his worries and responsibility for just a moment. The big lug just had so much on his shoulders.

Lance continued in a slow stride, hands shoved into the deep pockets of his tight black pants. His off-white tunic blowing in the slight breeze. His ear flicked as he heard Pidge and Hunk run up behind him. Smiling softly as his friends walked on either side of them. Hunk panting heavily and cheeks flushed from the run. Lance was dying inside to tell them what he heard but was worried their reactions would catch the attention of others nearby. Even if the market place was pretty dead at this time of day, he knew prying ears were everywhere. The beach was a place that would have no one around and he of course loved the ocean. It helped calm him when everything became too much. The secret he held was jarring to say the very least. It had forced his heart to stop beating and his lungs to feel like ice had settled within them. He was unable to sleep that night he had overheard the whispers as fear gripped him. It had been a few days since he heard the news and he had been too busy training to escape and tell the two beside him. 

They all kept quiet, which was very unusual for the ever-talkative Lance, as they moved down the hill that led to the docks where boats bobbed in the calm waters. Lance veered off the road away from the docks to go to the sandy beaches and continued to walk in silence even as his paws dug into the grains. They all traveled a good distance to a little inlet about half a mile from the docks before lance plopped onto the ground. Staring at the lapping water intently. Pidge sat to his left with crossed legs and Hunk flopped heavily to his right causing sand to fly up. He closed his eyes and worried his lip again. He tasted a little blood on his tongue as he bit a little too hard and split the soft flesh. He released the abused flesh and swiped his tongue over the tiny wound. Opening his eyes after a long moment, he looked ahead to the salty waters once more. 

“I think this meeting is over...... the Galra.” He spoke softly but the looks he received from his two friends were louder than any sound. It took a few minutes for the words to sink in to their shocked minds. 

“G-Galra?! What are you talking about Lance! The king has made it clear we weren’t going to bother with them!” Pidge cried out angrily at her friend

Lance flinched a little at the small girl’s voice. He could hear the pain and anger laced her words. Pidge had every right to be upset when the Galra was brought up as a topic; which the older two of the trio never spoke about before because of her feelings. Lance wasn’t trying to upset her and bring up painful memories. He drew his legs to his chest and hugged them tightly. He kept his eyes locked on the blue of the ocean. Leaning back a little when Hunk rubbed small circles his back with his large hand between his shoulder blades. 

“Lance, what are you talking about man?” Hunk spoke as softly as Lance had

“There was a small Galra ship spotted by some guards. It was about a week ago when it was seen. It was hovering near the castle before it took off quickly. It was seen landing somewhere in the forest out to the south of the kingdom by other guards on the outer walls. The king sent a group of soldiers out to find it but.... they haven’t found any sign of the ship yet.” Lance scrunched his face as he recalled what he had overheard.

Both of his friends gasped and he finally decided to look at their faces instead of the calming waters. Pidge had looked at the ground with wide eyes, shaking. Her hands fisted on her knees. Lance knew her small claws were digging into her palms. The flesh was probably torn and bleeding. Lance reached over and laid a hand on the quivering one, hoping to comfort her through the touch. She yanked her hand away and stood abruptly. Letting out a choked noise. The two men didn’t move just yet. They simply watched the trembling figure. Green sparks were traveling all over her body as her emotions grew unstable. She let out a broken sob and stamped her right paw firmly into the ground. 

“It was stupid! It was so so stupid! The King thought we would be safe! Thought it was better to not enter the war! But that was so stupid! My dad and brother were taken by those... those monsters! All I got was a damn pathetic excuse for an apology! They weren’t going to be bothered into rescuing them! Then other races keep coming to our planet as if it is a fucking safe place out of the Galra’s reach! It’s not! It never was! We all knew it! We knew they would come! They want us! What we have and the king was too blind to see that! After what happened to the Alteans, he should have woken up! They are going to attack us! Take us! They already took my family! I always knew.... I always....” 

She broke down unable to finish the thought and sobbed. Dropping to her knees and covering her face. The small frame shook hard as the sobs ravaged her body. The noises Pidge emitted were so heart breaking, he just couldn’t take it anymore. Lance moved and kneeled beside her. His long arms surrounded her body in a tight hug. She turned and shoved her face into his chest. The fabric became soaked quickly but he didn’t even care. Hunk moved to the other side and wrapped his big arms around the both of them tightly. Lance hadn’t wanted to hurt them but this wasn’t something he could hide any longer from his two closest friends. The Galra were coming and they were going to dragged into this war, regardless if the king wanted to or not. Lance closed his eyes and buried his face into her red hair. This would affect them all deeply and right now all he could do was comfort his friend. 

Pidge continued to sob for a while longer before she calmed down and pulled back a little. Not enough to escape the hold as she felt safe between the two bigger bodies. She hiccupped and looked at the wet spot on Lance’s shirt her tears had created. She whimpered when she looked up at the boy, her lips trembling as more tears formed in her puffy eyes as her mind recalled some disturbing information about Lance.

“Oh Goddess.... Lance..... You will have to leave and go!” She cried softly, moving and burying her face back into his chest

Lance smiled sadly and looked off to the side to view the lazy waves. Hunk let out a gasp and clung to the two even more desperately. The bigger of the three hadn’t thought about Lance was during this emotional moment, only focusing on the small girl between them. Pidge was right! Lance may still only be in training, but he would have to still fight! They would keep him on the planet as long as the kingdom could afford but with how bad this war was from what Hunk had overheard from other races, Lance wouldn’t have that long. 

“L-Lance! You can’t!” Tears flooded his eyes as he buried his face into the silky soft brown locks on his best friend's head. He knew Lance may complain about snot in his hair but right now Hunk didn’t care about the later scolding. 

Hunk had never put much thought into Lance’s chosen path. He had never imagined that his best friend would ever be torn away to go to war. He whimpered and shook hard at the thought. Curling his fingers into the loose fabric of Lance’s tunic as if that would keep the other from ever leaving. Lance would leave to fight if the Galra were really coming. He wouldn’t be around to pester Hunk! He wouldn’t be around to convince Pidge to join him on one of his stupid pranks. The booth wouldn’t be filled with his loud laughing and terrible jokes. Hunk wouldn’t get to witness the terrible flirting that led nowhere. Lance could die! His best friend who had always been there since he could remember could end up on the ground of some planet dead. Lance would be so cold, in pain, and so alone. Hunk let out a loud pained noise at the very idea that he may never get to bask in Lance’s huge smile again. Pidge seemed to agree as she clung to the thin body like a life line. 

“It’s not fair..... Lance.... you and Hunk are my family now..... If I lose you too.... I can’t! I won’t!” She sobbed, holding the teen in a grip that was on the verge of crushing Lance’s ribs

Hunk and Pidge’s magic was going crazy around them; lighting the air around them in sparks of yellow and green. Lance enjoyed the contact but knew he didn’t have a choice in if he stayed or left. He had known what his job as a war priest entailed. There was always that annoying voice in the back of his head whispering how he could soon be fighting on some alien planet far from home. He had hoped for a few more years to enjoy his time with his friends. Lance wanted to enjoy his home just a little longer. However, he had responsibilities no matter how much he shirked them. He had always idolized his mother, looked to her as if she were a Goddess herself. She had fought in a war long before Lance ever existed and the tales he had heard as a child from others awed him. She was a hero. She had fought tooth and nail against the enemy. His mom had defeated waves of opposing forces with the magic she possesed. Lance didn’t have the power she did and the small self-damning part of himself always said he never would. He could only hope to make her proud of her eldest son.  He had so much to repay for after she had taken him in and loved him as if she had been the one to create him. 

He gently untangled himself from the firm grasps and stood. Moving to the lapping water and letting it wash over his paws. If helped sooth his body even as his mind went to a dark place. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants hoping to appear somewhat relaxed over his friends relization and sighed softly. He smiled once more; but it was a sad smile that reflected in his eyes rather than the smile that seemed to compete with the ball of fire in the sky. 

“I wish we could stay the way we are forever. That this war was just a bad dream from one of the Gods. But..... I have to go when I’m called. I don’t know when that will be but I am sure it won’t be too long from now if the Galra are coming for us. Until then, I am going to train hard... for once. I am going to spend all the free time I have with you guys. I love you. You are my family and when I do leave.... I will fight for you, my siblings, my mother, and our home. I want to keep you guys safe. I want to keep our planet safe. I probably....... May not return but just know I love you, Hunk, Pidge.... so so much. It hurts to even think about being awaqy from you guys. With every battle I go into, you will always be there with me..... In my thoughts and my heart.” He placed a hand on his chest, over the racing organ, as tears fell over trembling caramel cheeks

The two stood quickly and moved beside him. They emitted pained whimpers at his words. Hunk pulled Lance’s hand from his pocket and held it tightly in his larger one. Pidge grabbed his other that rested on his chest and laced her fingers with his. Tears still streamed down her face but a fierce spark was moving within the green depths. 

“You are not going alone! I won’t let you! You won’t die either, you dumb lamp post! Because I will save your ass every time something happens! I am joining the military!” She shouted at him, not looking like she could be persuaded in the moment

Lance blinked and looked at her in confusion and pain at the idea of her being on the battle field. 

“Pidge, no! You can’t! This isn’t going to be easy and so many are going to die! I won’t let you throw away your life because of me!” He cried out, squeezing her hand

“I.... I will join too. I don’t want to leave my family but if the war is coming our way then I have to help. I won’t let you go alone either Lance.” Hunk piped in, squeezing his hand. 

“W-Wait! You two! First off, Hunk, you have to stay and help your family! And Pidge is just not going!” Lance’s head whipped back and forth to look at the two in a panic

“I have enough money left over from the inheritance to help Hunk’s family and I am old enough to make my own choice! Hunk and I are going to join! You can’t stop us! I love you Lance! I will protect that scrawny ass of yours's with everything I have! Plus, you get to help me save my dad and brother. You know, to repay me for all the times I am going to be saving you and all.” She smirked

“She is right. I have money set aside for my sis to go university that can help mom. Also, when I get done with training there are some great benefits offered to me and my family from the kingdom. Let’s be honest, Lance.... you need us. I can’t let my best buddy die without.... well... you won’t cause I will just grab you and run the opposite way. You are light enough. Gotta also make sure you are well fed since we all know war rations are just awful! Insult to food everywhere! And Lance, I love you too, even if you are a huge pain in the butt. ” Hunk grinned and scratched his cheek lightly. 

Lance wanted to protest but he couldn’t. What Hunk and Pidge said made him less scared and feel so warm inside. His trembling lips turned into a smile and he threw his head back and laughed loudly. He had been terrified about leaving and being all alone. Now, he wouldn’t be. Pidge and Hunk would be there to support him. He never thought he could feel so loved like he was. To have two friends willing to risk their lives, to fight in a horrible war so they could all three stick together..... The Galra were so screwed because this trio was Hell in an oddly shaped package! 


	2. Chapter 2

Lance let out a huff from his spot on a crate that sat in the back of the small baked goods booth; crossing lanky arms with puffed cheeks in irritation. The past two weeks passed in a blur of emotion. The teen had kept somewhat to his promise of training but he itched to be near his best friends with all the events presented to them.  They had agreed that the other two wouldn’t join the military until the entire Galra rumor had become clear. Lance had been content when days had passed from when he broke the news to his friends and nothing had been announced nor had he heard anymore lingering whispers from the priests of the temple. He had managed to sleep easy knowing he wasn’t on a time limit anymore with his friends. Maybe the war would just pass them by and they could continue like this until it finally ended. Lance goofing off, Pidge tinkering with a project, and Hunk selling his baked goods. The same old events that always occurred.

It was like the whole entire conversation had happened without any need. Lance had felt so guilty for working up his friends over rumors, especially poor Pidge. He had thought maybe the ship was a mistake, or at least he had wished it was. However, as his bad luck would have it, about a week after what he had told his friends soon became confirmed news with an official announcement. He recalled the day vividly. Lance had just gotten done with his written assignments over old religious texts around noon and had been doodling a crude portrait of the priest teaching the lessons. A higher priest had come and gathered him along with his classmates from the room. They headed to the main area of the temple and kneeled in orderly rows in front of the altar. Lance trembled slightly as the head priest stood at in front of the small mass of students with a solemn expression. He told his disciples of the ship and Lance felt his heart drop right out of his body. This revelation went further with new details. The priest stated with a level voice that other ships had been spotted near their world. War had finally came knocking on their door and the teen was just not ready for it all. He wanted to curl up and cry like an infant. This wasn’t supposed to happen. It was only supposed to be a rumor that lingered in the dead of night. They were ordered to dress in their student uniforms which was a long simple piece of cloth in a shade of deep blue that wrapped around their bodies in intricately done ties. 

Lance had done a very sloppy job in which the cloth barely hung to his body and was scolded by an older priest. The man with calm steady fingers redid the garb and pressed Lance into a single file line with the other trainees. They were led by the head priest out the huge dark wooden doors and down into the city streets. The walk to the castle grounds felt so slow as Lance stared at the foreboding building that he once found as a beacon of hope.  He yanked his eyes away from the now terrifying building and glanced at his fellow teens. There were only six others in his temple, all boys. In recent years, becoming a priest or priestess had lost all of its charm to the growing youth who wish to study technology. It was mainly orphans and children of huge families that chose to walk this path. His temple specialized in War priests only. All trainees would go to war along with all the priests. Leaving their temple empty of guidance until the war ended. Other temples specialized in different things, normally only having only one or two war priest and priestess. 

When they finally passed the huge ornate gates, Lance felt like puking on the stone below as he saw all the other temples gathered, including his mother. He stared at her longingly for her support in this trying moment and she looked back as if called by his gaze alone. Elaria shot him a look that tried to soothe him. He looked away as the look did not help. Nothing was going to calm his nerves in this huge moment. They formed a line and stood with their arms held behind their backs, head up high, and feet shoulder width apart. People of the city began pouring in at a slow pace. Lance felt sweat slide over his neck as he held his position, it was such a warm day but he knew that wasn’t why he was soaking his cloth in his stink. Glowing eyes locked onto the balcony where two guards of the king stood. The voices of the city folk were so loud yet Lance barely heard it over the thumping in his ears. He licked his lips but it did nothing for his chapped lips. His mouth was so dry from the choking fear that threatened to become shown to all. 

The king came onto the balcony looking regal as he always did in his elegant clothing. His large hands laid on the ivory railing and his deep amber eyes scanned the grounds that was filled to the brim with bodies. He held up his hand in a motion to silence the crowd. The people grew quiet to hear why they had been asked here. He waited a few moments before opening his mouth. 

“Residents of Allana, I, King Berrick, have gathered you all here today with news of the war ravaging the galaxy. I have prayed to the Gods that we be spared from this petty squabble over territory. We have been blessed in the past few years to keep out of these horrific events but our time has come. I can no longer ignore our brothers and sisters cries as they are left homeless or enslaved. I have opened our world as refuge but we are no longer safe from the Galra. They have come to us. We, Namakainians, are a powerful race and that puts a target on us. We will not be victims to the Galra’s greed! We shall enter this war and we shall defeat the monsters set on destroying life and balance! I ask all those with the capability to join and fight! I have gathered all temples here on this day. Those who have brought the Gods and Goddesses voices to us. I ask all temples war priests and priestesses to step forward to show the people our divine strength.” The kings voice was bellowing with fire as he spoke, looking toward the temples gathered. 

Lance along with his entire temple stepped backward toward the people behind along with others from different temples. His blue eyes glanced to were his mother stood. She looked just as a warrior should, her chest out and eyes lit with a fierce passion to protect her home. Lance felt like a coward in comparison. He knew fear danced in his eyes even as he kept his face set like stone. They all turned and faced the crowd, letting out a shout and pounding their chest with one fist over their heart. 

“These men and women will lead us to victory with the gods’ and goddesses' blessings! I will hope that the people of this city and planet will follow their example in strength and duties! We are stong and a force in which the Galra will fall under! I am certain we will be the tides that change the outcome once for all! No more shall others become pawns in their game! We will fight to give hope to all and ensure those who have come to our home for safety, can return to what was lost!” 

Lance hadn’t been able to sleep or think really for days after that speech the king gave. He had thrown himself completely into his training, scared if he didn’t, he would fall apart at the seams. The lanky teen hadn’t seen his friends in those passing days because he was petrified, he couldn’t hold back all the emotions his body contained. Lance had finally felt settled enough when the weekend came and snuck off to see the them. They had apparently been busy themselves. Pidge and Hunk had gone to the enlistment office the following day of the announcement. They both would be leaving in a few weeks' time to go off to train for six months before returning to the city for a few weeks rest. After that, they would be deployed off planet and stationed either on a ship or planet. Lance wasn’t sure when he would leave. He had hoped it would be around the same time but the deep dark side of his mind told him he could be dead before they returned home. That these would be their last moments. 

The priest in training had decided it best to totally ignore the temple in favor of bonding with his friends regardless of the punishment that awaited him when he returned. He was being selfish but he wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible. This, however, was not how he envisioned spending time with his two best buddies. The past week, Lance was stuck in this damn brightly painted booth. He had tried every which way to get the two to join in some daily mischief but they blatantly ignored his annoying whining.  Hunk finally broke down and said he needed to focus on the business while he could since the bear may never get to enjoy it for a very long time. That had broken Lance’s heart to a million itty bitty pieces. Hunk loved his job and took great pride in it when a customer praised his delicious creations. Pidge had wanted to finish up a few of her side projects, certain she wouldn’t be able to drag them along to the Garrison, the training facility located on the other side of the continent. Lance had decided to just sit around with them even if it killed him aside. It was better than nothing he supposed. 

However, this was incredibly difficult to do. He was always doing something and sitting around with the purest form of torture for the fox! Lance tried his hand at selling and would add in own creative flirtations to all the attractive customers which Hunk did not appreciate one bit. He had been banned from dealing with the people very quickly. Lance pouted at the memory and stamped his feet on the ground, creating a little dust to fly up. His face getting red in aggravation. 

“I’m so bored!”, He finally cried after being quiet most of the morning the other two occupants sighing heavily at the exclamation

Pidge looked up from her little robot and pushed her glasses into their proper place. She did not look amused by his outburst at all since it caused one of her tiny screws to get lost in the small form of the robot’s chest cavity. Hunk didn’t even bother to look back at him as he continued talking to a customer about how he came up with his special little muffins. Lance threw his head back and was about to let out a huge groan to gain their attention once more. What came out was a loud cry of pain and him leaning forward holding his head. He had smacked it right off the supporting beam which shook the roof. Pidge laughed loudly, holding her belly and attempting to keep on the crate. He cursed the blasted wood into oblivion as he curled his head between his knees.

“Serves you right!” She cackled with tears in her eyes

 Lance glared weakly at the small girl and stood up with a huff. He rubbed the tender spot lightly and moved to the counter. Hunk sent him a warning look not to speak before smiling at another customer. Lance picked up a large crème puff and took a bite; chewing angrily on the soft pastry. He was so not paying for it! They didn’t even ask if he was okay! He could be bleeding! What best friends they were. Lance ignored the crowd on the other side of the table in favor of the table to select his next victim to steal. A swish of black and a looming shadow forced his gaze up, and Lance promptly stopped chewing on the sweet confection. 

The tall figure had to dunk to enter the booth and made the place look small which was impressive since Hunk had built the booth to fit his large frame comfortably. Glowing blue eyes took in the person as best he could, since the robes hid all distinction of gender or form. The robes in question were just black and brushed the ground. The hood was drawn and a mask adorned the persons face. It hid the face from view, including the eyes. Black glass embedded into the eye holes of the mask shielding the others orbs. The object in question was silver and pretty plain for a mask. It was oval in shape and had no pattern or markings to speak of. Lance glanced at the hands in hope of seeing some skin but found black leather gloves instead. The slim man felt a shiver run up his spine and moved back to his crate quickly to distance himself from the weird figure. 

“They are probably from Zincio. The people there live underground and are highly allergic to sunlight. When they travel or have to come above ground, they wear that clothing so they don’t burn and possibly die from interaction with the rays. Their planet was one of the first hit by the Galra empire since it is close to their home world. I have seen a few around, I don’t know what they look like underneath though..... pretty creepy huh? I bet they are like so pale you can see through their skin....” Pidge whispered, leaned close to Lance’s ear. 

Lance dropped his puff and covered his ears quickly with a cry. Goosebumps breaking out all over his skin as he imagined what could possibly be hidden under that robe. Disgusting twisted bodies popped up and it made him feel sick. He stomped his feet once more as if to crush the images under his paws. 

“Shut up, Pidge! You are so the meanest person!”, He cried out shrilly, trying to ignore the other’s obnoxious laughter

Lance screwed his eyes shut, trying his best to get his imagination to think of beautiful people instead of grotesque ones. He stood as he felt Pidge lean in to whisper more horrifying details her mind could create. Lance did not need that when he already had the war looming over his head. He hated anything scary and Pidge knew this, very delighted in this juicy detail. She absolutely loved to exploit it whenever she had the chance. He loved cute things, things that made him feel good! She did not. How was that a crime on his part?! He had to suffer at her hands over her distaste of cute things. Opening his eyes, he looked at the figure once more with a grimace and noticed that it almost appeared that the figure may be staring. He looked around for what may have the other’s interest then back. Was this person staring at him? He tested this theory by moving to the furthest side of the booth. The figures head moved with him, keeping their eye holes on him alone. Lance swallowed thickly and raised a brow. He couldn’t understand why the person was staring at him. Lance was pretty plain, honestly. No matter how much he boasted about being beautiful, he really thought very lowly of himself. 

Lance always found he was too thin and lanky. His face was incredibly boring and nothing about him truly stood out. Lance had to say he was a pretty homely omega compared to others of this second gender. Omegas, normally, were decently pretty and had curves in all the right places. They tended to have wide hips that just screamed to be gripped by an alpha. Lance's hips were pretty narrow and that tended to be a turn off to any alpha’s who wanted a partner to bare healthy pups. There really wasn’t anything Lance could pride himself on. He would never admit this to anyone because he didn’t want to break the illusion.   

Watching the figure, he narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on his hips, his tails fluffing up in irritation as the creepy stare. Lance stomped forward to the counter and smacked his hands down hard on the table. This caused some of the goods to bounce around but luckily not roll off to the ground. He kept his unusual eyes locked on the other’s eye holes and it appeared the other did the same. 

“What are you looking at weirdo?!” The teen snapped angrily, the stare was unnerving

The figure’s shoulders bounced a little with what Lance assumed was a laugh even though he heard nothing leave the body. Inhaling deeply to calm himself, his breathe stuttered midway through. His brain seemed to short circuit as the scent of alpha rolled in heavily to his lungs. Lance had smelled plenty of alphas but this scent was very different. It reeked of power like other alphas but there were the subtle scents that really sealed themselves into his nasal cavities. The scent of burnt wood, charcoal, and citrus was lingering around the power. It was such a strange combination that shouldn’t be nice but it was utterly drawing the teen in. He had never smelled an alpha before and felt what he did in this moment. He felt calm and safe as if there was nothing the alpha couldn’t stop for him. He yearned to pull off that boring mask and bury his face into the scent gland located at the base of the alpha’s neck. Marking himself all over in that alluring scent. Lance hadn’t noticed he was leaning in nor did he notice the figure doing the same. 

Lance felt his thighs grow slick as he inhaled deeply once the figure was closer to his nose. He let out a small keen to alert the alpha of his desire. His lids drooping slightly. The Alpha let out a soft growl in response and reached up to glide his fingers over the flushed cheek. Lance felt a hard shove to his side and let out an undignified squeal as he hit the ground. Looking up, he saw Hunk standing in front of the figure breathing hard. The big teen looked very pissed at the masked alpha. Pidge was kneeled by Lance, baring her teeth at the figure and hissing. Lance blinked as if he had been awakened from a dream and looked toward his crotch. He had completely soaked his pants. Lance yanked his tunic over the spot and blushed deeply. He had never allowed his omega to take over and he was humiliated to have done just that in front of his friends. He was a war priest in training after all! Allowing an alpha to mount him would cause him to lose his position and he would be devasted. 

Standing up quickly, he kept his eyes averted from the figure and rushed out of the booth to get back to the safety of his temple. He ignored the growls the alpha was letting out toward the beta and darted down the street in a run. He felt his eyes fill up with humiliated tears as he shoved through the crowds in the street, many people cursing him for being rude. He wanted to see his mother, to have her guidance in this moment. Lance felt the omega screaming to go back to his alpha, but he beat it back into box it came from in his mind. He felt his energy leaving him and dunked into an nearby alley as he felt he was far enough. Leaning heavily into the stone wall, he panted softly. Closing his eyes, he whimpered and hugged himself tightly. He needed suppressants or anything to keep this from happening ever again. He would never fall for anyone. His flirtations were only fun with no intention of going any further than that. He had to hold onto his purity to keep his God’s favor. Lance couldn’t risk throwing all his dreams away on one Alpha who was worth nothing to him and he couldn’t stand to hurt his mother after everything she had done. 

Wiping his eyes on his sleeve, he sniffled and slid down the rough wall to hug his legs; to feel secure. This war was all he needed to think about. He needed to focus on getting stronger with his magic and he needed to focus on his friends while they still had time together. Primal instincts would not stop what he needed to do. Leaning his head on his knees, he took deep breaths. After a good while of self-pity, the fox ear flicked at the sound of two voices shouting for him. Lance moved his head up to look to the mouth of the alley and smiled softly at the voices of his protectors. 

“Here guys!”, he shouted once they seemed close. 

Hunk appeared around the corner of the building with a look of relief, Pidge poking out from behind him. Hunk flopped down next to him and wrapped a thick arm over his shoulders. Lance happily leaned into the bear. Pidge sat on his other side and crossed her arms over her flat chest. They stayed silent as Lance calmed his body down from the earlier events. The slick managed to stop flowing as well as the tears. He nuzzled Hunk’s side and took in the beta’s scent. He felt much better now with the scent of comfort taking resident in his nose. 

“Sorry about that.... I don’t know what happened. I just inhaled and well.... his scent was just so...so good.”, Lance whispered as he fisted Hunk’s lose yellow tunic.

“It’s okay, man. It happens. I know I don’t understand it, since I am just a beta but you aren’t the first I have seen lose it over another. It is just instinct, you know? It was terrifying though coming between an alpha and omega though! Like that guy was growling and I thought for sure I was dead. He is freaking huge!” Hunk laughed and rubbed Lance’s shoulder in a soothing manner

“Though with how you acted, Lance.... I have seen you around Alphas before and you always seemed fine. That must mean.... well, your omega must think he is the alpha... the one that completes you. Basically, your other half.” Pidge stated softly, watching the two out of the corner of her eyes “And his reaction.... his alpha must have thought the same. The weird part is that Zincios don’t have second genders like us. I wonder what he is then-” 

“I don’t care what he is! It will not happen ever again! I am a priest! I mean, I am in training but still! I don’t care how good he smells because he is not getting a piece of Lance ever!” Lance snapped angrily as he interrupted the girl’s train of thought

“I know, we both do. That is why we stepped in. Lance, this is really important to you and we aren’t going to let some stupid alpha ruin it for you because he thought you were the sexiest man on two legs. You are strong. You will be fine.” Hunk patted his shoulder lightly with a grin

Pidge nodded and patted his knee. He was grateful for his friends understanding what he wanted and just how important his dreams were. Nothing was going to stop him with these two around. Lance’s ears drooped as he realized they would be gone in a few more weeks and he was going to be alone. He would have to rely on suppressants to keep his body in check. Lance got more comfortable against Hunk and toyed with his shirt. A small pout forming on his lips. He hadn’t had to deal with diffcult matters without Hunk around to help him out.

“What happened after I took off?” He whispered. 

“Oh, the guy stopped growling once you left and apologized profusely to us for his actions. He looked around the area for you though. But then he left in the opposite direction. I was happy he didn’t run after you cause.... I really didn’t want to fight him. I already have that training to suffer through. I do not need an aloha mauling on top of that.” Hunk laughed a little at the thought of getting his butt handed to him for protecting his friend. 

Lance let out a sigh of relief. He was glad the alpha decided to leave him be instead of chasing Lance down. It hurt his omega side a little but it was better this way. They could never be together. This was just not what destiny had planned for him. His God needed him to lead other’s into battle, not into some man’s arms. Lance moved and stood up, groaning as his pants stuck to him in an uncomfortable manner. He yanked at the back of his pants, earning loud laughter from his two friends. He shot them a glare and huffed, crossing his arms. 

“It isn’t funny! These are my favorite pants!” He whined like a child

This caused the pair to laugh even harder at the situation as they stood. Both patting his back in good nature. They moved into the road; saying their goodbyes as they went separate ways. Pidge and Hunk headed toward the booth as they had left right in a middle of a rush to his aide. Lance headed toward the temple to get changed out of his now ruined pants then would head toward his mother’s temple to talk to her. He tugged his shirt to hang over the mess and walked quickly up the street as not to embarrass himself further. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lance had changed into clean pants. These ones were not his most prized pair as they were loose and barely hugged his waist to keep up. He had tied a deep blue silk ribbon into the loops to keep them up but they were extremely comfortable even if they looked really ugly. He would need to do laundry when he got back to the temple. The walk to his mother’s temple had been strange to say the least. The road to it was less populated and toward the more barren side of town. Though there weren’t many places to hide in this more open area, he had felt as if eyes were on him the entire way over. No matter how much his eyes scanned the area, he didn’t see anyone around save for a few passing from the temple back toward town. It was creeping him out and was the cause for him to quicken his pace toward his destination. 

He let out a sigh of relief when the temple came into view. He felt like he was running from a crazed killer the way his heart was thumping in his chest. The feelings of safety enveloped his body as he came within a few feet of the temple. Lance stopped at the marble steps and looked over his shoulder with one last look. He sucked his lower lip in between his teeth and chewed softly. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Maybe he was simply paranoid though he had never been before. He chalked it up to the earlier traumatic events and climbed the steps into the open-air temple. 

The temple of Akash was vastly different then temple of Edmundur. His temple was closed in rather than open air and was decorated in vast shades of blue in dedication of the ocean. Akash’s temple was an array of color decorating the open temple. Yellows and oranges swirled up the pillars that held up the roof. The floor to the altar was decorated in a mosaic dedicated to nature and fertility. The rows of pews were light colored wood, polished to shine brightly in the sunlight. The ceiling represented the colors of a low sunset, reds swirling into pinks and orange before fading into violets and deep blues. The alter held a large bronze statue of the Goddess with two smaller female priestesses. Lance recalled them as her first two disciples and remembered fondly of the lore mom would tell him of the women as he settled to bed. They had both been strong warriors who paved the way for the goddess to show her love to others. 

Lance moved toward the feet of Akash and knelt down; closing his eyes and bowing his head. He prayed softly to the beautiful woman. He may be a follower of another but he would always have roots to Akash. He prayed for his friends and family's protection as war approached. He also asked her to guide him through this trying time in his life. A gentle hand settled on his shoulder and squeezed. Looking up, he smiled softly at the owner of the hand, resting his own over the delicate limb. The high sun was casting light into the temple and the woman behind him glowed. 

Elaria was a stunning woman that stopped most in their steps when they laid eyes upon her. Her skin was as deep as polished onyx. The color rivaled the night sky and almost appeared to shimmer in the sunlight like stars were embedded in her skin. It was not without flaws. Ridged scars littered the flesh from battle but it only enhanced the fierce beauty. Her hair was long and tightly curled. It was full of life, like majestic lion’s mane but in a more elegant shape that trailed to her lower back.  Nestled in the curls were the ears of the animal her hair resembled, tipped with beep red. Her facial features were sharp yet had a softness to them.  Her lips full and the shade of a pale pink with a hint of red toward the center. Her nose was slender and cheeks artfully carved. Her eyes were large yet fit delicately on her face. The iris the shade of spring grass. Her body was what most omega’s desired to have as their own. A heavy chest, slim waist curling into full hips, and long legs. Beneath that benevolent figure was the strength no one could take on. Lance knew Akash was a Goddess and beautiful but his mother surpassed her in every way. Lance viewed the woman as a mortal form of a deity. 

Lance stood up and turned to grab his mother into a tight hug. She was slightly shorter then him so he had to bend to bury his face into her neck, letting out a soft noise of content. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back in soothing circles. She allowed him to cling to her until he was ready to release his grip. Elaria always told Lance he was such a cuddly son. He adored to be held all the time as a kit and not much changed when he became a teenager. The only difference is he was less sweet, certainty too big to carry, and more of a troublemaker then he had been as a child. Lance pulled away and moved to settle on the front pew. He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his face with both hands. His mother took a seat next to him. Lance laid down eagerly to rest his head in her lap and revel in the fingers running threw his hair. She giggled a little at his antics but knew something was bothering him. 

“Lance..... I know you adore cuddling up to me like a little lamb but something is heavy on your mind. What is it?”, she said softly, watching as Lance winced at her words, squirming a bit on the pew. 

“Mom, how did you.... how did you ignore your omega? I mean you never break under the instincts and I never have seen you take suppressants to help. So... how did you ignore alphas?” He turned red as he asked. Elaria’s lips quirked into a small smile and leaned back into the pew.

“Ah. I had wondered when I would have this talk with you. I had thought maybe I wouldn’t since you have managed this far into your teen years with no yearning. I guess that was hopeful thinking. When I was your age, it was incredibly hard. I had to take suppressants for a while to keep the urges under control. When my heat came, I thought I was burning alive. So many of us who vow ourselves to the gods and goddesses have been tested by our instincts. There is no need to be embarrassed and think yourself weak. Being an omega in our line of work is a huge test. Many break under the pressure and let instinct take hold. I was lucky that I had never found the alpha with the scent that awoke me completely during my teenage years or I would have ruined everything.” She looked toward the altar of Akash, smiling sadly, “I had met him though... far off from our world on another planet in my early adult years. He was a stunning and his scent still lingers in me. I had matured though. I had trained my body hard and pressed the omega into a small space of my mind. However, he had not..... He tried courting me. He was a sweet man.... an ally. I left the planet.... I have no idea if he lived or passed on but our lives were not to be twined in one another. I have Akash.... she is my life. As are you. All my children are. I would never trade a moment for an alpha for what I gained later. Lance, it will be hard but after training your body, I know this test will be one you pass.” 

Lance listened and whimpered. She had been lucky to meet that alpha so much later. Lance had not. He looked up at her with tears in his glowing eyes. 

“I almost failed, mom! I almost let an alpha have me! I almost disappointed you!”, he turned his face and buried it into her stomach. “His scent.... it was so strong... so perfect. If Hunk and Pidge hadn’t stepped in, I would have..... I want to be a war priest more than to have some alpha... I want you to be proud of me......” 

His voice was muffled by the fabric of her robes, but she heard him clearly. Her heart tightened painfully in her chest and her ears drooped. She laid her tail over his thigh gently. Wrapping her arms around him, she hefted him up with some effort to rest his head on her shoulder. Elaria pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“Oh, baby boy.... I will never be disappointed in you. You are my miracle from the Goddess Akash. You have given me a new meaning in life I never thought to have. The moment I held you for the first time, I felt true love and would never feel nothing but pride. I am sad you met the alpha with a scent that your omega finds perfect so soon but this is simply a test from your God. He wishes to see if you can handle this as much bigger events are coming. It will be tough but you are so strong, my son. We will gather what you need. I promise you will never disappoint me nor the gods and goddesses. War is upon us. You will face the horror and this is trivial in comparison. You will see.” She rocked him gently, closing her eyes and humming softly. She never wanted her son to hurt or ever think she would be hurt by his choices. 

Lance smiled softly as the tears slowly trickled down his cheeks. He was grateful to those above for giving him a strong mother who could lead him so firmly yet gently. He would have been lost without her guidance. He buried his face into her neck once more and relaxed into her calming scent. The alpha was just a hiccup. Lance would overcome this like his mother said. Covered in safety and love, Lance felt himself slip away from the relm of the wake and into the clutches of dreams. The masked figure loomed through his drifting thoughts but the distance between them grew the further as Lance fell away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was fighting on how to introduce one of the alpha’s without rushing it. I was thinking maybe wait a chapter or two.....I hate just going, ‘Hey! Here is the guy of your dreams! Do stuff!’ I like to build up. There will be a bunch of conflict for Lance over this matter. So, this is gonna be sloooooow. Sorry about that in advance! I love smut and porn but I want this to be a full-on story.... with squishy feelings and porn. However, it is gonna be a long journey. I hope you all are along for the ride and enjoyed the update!


	3. Chapter 3

Lance weaved his thin form through the hustle and bustle of the large cobbled city streets. His feet carrying him toward the marketplace in an unhurried manner. His usually vibrant personality was dull like the clouds that hung heavy overhead. The city was darkened with shadows and it seemed rather fitting to the sullen teen. The past month was a mess of emotional chaos and suffocating loneliness. His lips trembled slightly at the dark thoughts that lingered in his head but his eyes stayed dry for the moment since he was surrounded by the public. Lance couldn’t display such an inner turmoil lest he embarrass his temple. The fox knew eyes were on him; that others knew he was a war priest even if he still was considered a trainee. It was hard to keep up a mask of strength when he felt utterly broken down inside. 

Finally reaching the marketplace after a slow stroll, glowing eyes swept the area. It was as busy as normal in the afternoon hours but he could see numerous stalls and businesses were empty as the owners were no longer operating them. Many leaving to join the military in any way they could assist. One stall in particular tightened his chest enough for him to utter a stuttering breath. Lance felt his entire body grow heavy and slumped just slightly as he made his way to the brightly painted booth. His long fingers stroking the sign affectionately. He took in the sight of the little business. It was devoid of all that had given it life. There was no hulking figure occupying the front to assist all who came, no tiny body taking up space on the crates in the back messing with some strange device, and no sweet scent of baked goods that caused you to salivate. There was nothing but memories he was clinging. 

Two weeks had passed at a sluggish momentum since his friends had left to train in the army far away from their home. The day they had left, numerous amounts of others had followed out of loyalty to their kingdom. The city was insanely huge but the amount of people who had enlisted made it feel smaller than he could ever remember. Men and women had eagerly volunteered to lay down their lives to save their home and the homes of those who ran here for safety. Lance felt like a selfish coward in comparison. He had begged that day for Hunk and Pidge to stay with him. He didn’t want them to leave his side. Never had the teen been without Hunk since they were small children entering primary school. Not once had Lance even entertained the thought of being without Hunk before. He had never really appreciated the large presence in his life until it vanished. Pidge may be a new to the group but even she managed to entwine herself in his everyday life. Now they were gone and it left a gaping emptiness in place. 

Lance was sure he would leave soon, so it wasn’t like he could keep a tight grasp on them but the fox wanted more time with them. He simply wanted to have a moment longer with them before everything really fell apart. It was truthfully unfair to ask them to stay behind even if he was bound to leave. However, the teen had always been a little more selfish then his friends. He always had luxuries of a large loving family and two incredible friends. After they had gone, he tried to keep the loneliness at bay by throwing himself into his lessons as well as visiting his mother in the few free moments. She was gone now though. Her power made her the prime candidate for leaving on the first military ship. Three days ago, his family had celebrated her leaving to fight and once more had his selfishness came out. 

When the party had died down, he had grasped at her like he would die the moment he let go. Lance had dropped to his knees and burrowed his face into her stomach. His face wet with tears and snot. Words came out broken and weak as he pleaded for her to stay. He knew the answer even before this outburst but he tried even if it was pointless. His mother was a warrior and would fight but she was his world. The possibility of dying was part of the job; simple to her as most war priests and priestess held the same thought process. However, Lance was terrified to leave and die. He was even more terrified of her leaving and dying far away from him. She tried her best to soothe him with pets and soft loving words. In the end, he felt even more miserable than he had before. Many other temples had lost priests and priestesses already. His own temple had lost three high ranking priests. Only two remained to ready the disciples for the war. Lance would leave and say goodbye to his home for possibly the first and last time. Reality was so clear but he was digging his heels into the dirt to stop it from happening. 

There was no certainty that when he left, that the teen would ever come back, like all the others preparing for battle. He pulled back from the booth and moved to exit the marketplace. No true destination coming to mind as he walked. Today was one of the precious few free days the temple was allowing the students. Most of the boys were paying visits home while others took the time to rest. Lance could go see his siblings but he knew he would just agonize over leaving them once he visited. His pointless walking was leading him toward the outer walls that protected the city. The area was nearly devoid of people. He was given the moment to let down his mask and allow the vulnerable feeling envelope him. The fox wrapped his long arms around himself as if attempting to hold all the pieces together. 

Lance quickly straightened his body when he heard laughter ahead. He tried to look somewhat stoic as he passed a group of older women, shooting them a flashy signature smile and a wave. He needed a good final break down. Maybe a good one would give him the ability to pull himself piece by piece together. It may sound strange in theory but he had nothing better to fix the misery. If he was able to scream out the pain then maybe it would dissipate enough to allow a better priest to take the place of the pathetic being currently inhabiting his body. Lance may be able to finally focus on the important matters instead of what was only important in his small world. 

The fox had been training but it lacked severely from his inability to truly concentrate. He couldn’t find the fire inside to spark his need to better his skills like the others in the temple. He needed to do something because others noticed and he was worried they would possibly push him out of the temple before the time came to leave. They would see him as a liability in this state. Lance may be scared of the war but he was terrified of failing his God. Lance didn’t seem devout to Edmundur but in truth he held his God high above his own life. He would not fail and be forced to stay. He would leave for his God, his mother, and his friends needed him to be more then he was. The entire universe needed him to go above his petty worries. 

Lance quickly turned down a street that lead to the wall gates. He knew a place he could be truly alone and have the capability of wallowing in his weakness. The trip to this destination wouldn’t take long and he could be back for temple supper. No one would miss him and he would feel so much lighter after all was said and done. Reaching the gates, he was of course stopped by the wall guards. Security was on high alert since the King declared them joining the war efforts. Lance calmly gave his name and stated he was visiting a sacred area not far off from the walls for guidance. It wasn’t a complete lie. He wasn’t going too far and he was going to the antient ruins of a temple for Edmundur. However, guidance wasn’t something he was seeking rather an outlet for all this pent-up pain. They let him pass and told him firmly that he would need to be back before the first bell of the night or he would be spending the night outside the walls till morning. 

Lance would most certainly be back long before the bell. He had no intention of sleeping on the cold dirt ground. He would not get dirty and certainly was not about to suffer the aches of sleeping on the ground. Plus, the idea of bugs making homes in his clothes sent a shiver up his spine. He headed down the main road for half a mile from the city walls before turning off the cobble stone road onto an over grown path. The path had seen a lot of traffic hundreds of years ago but now it only saw maybe a small number of individuals in the last few years. Lance was one of the few that came here fairly often. The ancient ruins were his oasis away from everything. The place offered him a sanctuary of sorts when life was becoming more then he knew to handle. He hadn’t been here in a long while but he knew the way by heart. This didn’t mean a few new branches didn’t strike his face from time to time when he wasn’t paying much mind to his surroundings. 

He was beginning to grow fairly damp from the humidity the day brought and knew a bath was in order when he got home. He wiped his brow and slung the drops off as he entered the clearing after a good bit of walking or stumbling if the roots covering the path had anything to say. Looking about, he noted it looked pretty much the same since the teen last visited. Smiling slightly, he moved to the center were a serene pond sat. Lance placed his hands on his hips as he gazed into the still surface. He looked at himself and the smile faded. The reflection showed the bags under his eyes from sleepless nights and the slight weight loss from worrying more than eating. A soft sigh escaped his chapped lips and he closed his glowing eyes. His ears drooping heavily. Lance felt so heavy, so tired of the events creating chaos in his normally stable life. He dropped to his knees and let out a pathetic whimper. Slumping forward, he placed his hands on the moist ground. His fingers curling into the dirt. It would be a pain to clean his nails but that was a small matter in the moment. Lance heaved as he felt his stomach churn. A broken sob escaping him. He didn’t stop it. He couldn’t anymore. He let all his pain escape. 

Lance let his head fall to the dirt and screamed as loudly as he could. It cracked and broke as the sobs interrupted him. It slowly died off before another weaker one came forth. The screaming continued on until it gave way to begging for everything to stop. For the universe to take pity and pause so he could gather himself. He cried about the unfairness of the situation even though Lance knew it was incredibly selfish to cry about such a thing. 

In his self-pity the world fell away which left him vulnerable to the surrounding. He didn’t hear the steps that didn’t seem to try hiding. He only snapped out of the darkness when he felt a touch between his shoulder blades. He jerked upwards and then backwards with the momentum throwing his lanky body off balance. He stared up at a very familiar mask that looked down upon him. His mouth opened and closed like a fish trying to breathe on land. Lance righted himself and scrambled to stand. He took long steps backwards, glaring at the looming figure. He watched the alpha closely with narrowed eyes. The other didn’t move from their spot but kept watching him. They didn’t make a move into a stance of attack or anything that would suggest trouble. Lance, however, moved into a crouched defensive pose. 

“What are you doing out here?! This is Holy ground, Alpha! State your business!” He snarled out. 

He highly doubted he looked intimidating with a face cover with snot and eyes puffy. The figure crossed their arms and shifted their weight to their left side. Their head swiveled about to take in the surrounding area before coming to focus once more on the fox. 

“I live close by. Nothing else to it, honestly. I heard screaming while I was out and well.... found you. I have no ill intentions. Just simply making sure you weren’t in any trouble since you were screaming.” The alpha spoke in a deep even voice. 

Lance frowned at the response. Nothing seemed hidden in the words as he mulled them over. Though he didn’t recall anyone moving close to the ruins since he last had been out this way. However, with refugees moving to the planet pretty consistently, he knew some had to settle outside the walls since there wasn’t much space inside to spare. He slowly dropped his defensive pose and rubbed to back of his neck. Looking at the ground, he furrowed his brows. This alpha needed to go away so he could finish the very personal moment. He certainly didn’t need this mess right now on top of everything else. Thankfully the suppressants were doing the job and nothing about the man was affecting him. 

“Yea well.... I am fine. This is.... well...... I don’t need you so, shoo.” Looking up and scowling as he waved his hand in a motion that told the other, he was clearly not needed. 

The alpha didn’t move an inch which irritated Lance. The fur on his tails fluffed up and he stomped his foot with a growl. Lance knew this was a childish reaction but he always seemed to resort to this when he felt undermined. 

“Are you deaf?! I said hit the road, buddy! This is my area and your alpha stink is messing it up!” He snapped aggressively. 

The other’s shoulders bounced and a deep laugh came out from behind the silver mask. Lance blinked and let his jaw drop at such a response. Was this guy really laughing at him?! Lance snarled again and stomped his way to the much bigger man and placed both hands on the broad chest. Using all his might, he shoved the other which did not have the desired effect of the giant falling on his ass. Instead, the alpha seized his wrists and twirled them. Backing them in a quick pace toward the outer part of the clearing. Lance tripped over his own feet on the journey but the alpha kept him up like he weighed nothing before pressing him to a tree. 

“I heard you very well but I believe this is an area of a deity, not a personal spot as you seem to claim. So, I am entitled to be here as much as you. You don’t need to become physical when someone is checking to be sure you're okay.” The alpha didn’t say this with malice but simply in a matter of fact tone that was firm in its reasoning. 

Lance grasped for something to snap back with but the other was right. If he wished to visit the ruins, he was of course permitted to do so. Turning his head away, the smaller of the two worried his lip and casted his gaze to some moss-covered stones close to their position. The alpha kept his grip a breath longer before stepping back and placing his hands behind his back; cocking his head to the side. Lance waited for the other to say something, to break the suffocating silence. He was expecting questions but none came in the minutes that ticked by. Looking back up, glowing eyes locked onto black lenses. Lance raised a brow in a silent question. What was the other expecting? The fox took a tentative step off to the side and moving out of arm's length around the other. He moved toward the pond and threw a glance over his shoulder. The other had turned to face Lance but not moved from the outer area of the clearing. Instead, he appeared to keep his distance purposely. 

Settling on the bank, Lance crossed his legs and moved his eyes to look over the pond instead of the stranger. He wasn’t normally silent but he wasn’t sure what could be said in this rather awkward moment. He supposed he could just go about ignoring the tall presence behind him. It seemed the better alternative. However, Lance’s nature broke through as he glanced back once more. Not a single step closer, the other stood stock still. Huffing in slight irritation at the others perceived patience, he turned slightly on his butt to look at the alpha more comfortably. 

“Since you don’t seem in a hurry to leave, what’s your name?” Lance said in a rather petty tone which only seemed to amuse the man beneath the mask as his shoulders moved once more in a silent laugh. 

“You want my name? Just a few moments ago you seemed intent on getting me out of here. Shouldn’t you introduce yourself first since you are asking? Seems a little rude to ask without giving a name yourself.” The mask tilted; Lance could just imagine the other had a brow raised with a small cocky smile under the damn thing. 

“My name is Lance. Your turn.” He gritted out between clenched teeth. 

“Ah, well Lance, I’m Shiro. It’s good to meet you again. Especially after.... well the marketplace incident. I do apologize for my behavior. I have.... never had that happen with anyone before. I always thought I had better control. I can promise I have resolved the issue and won’t be making any unsavory moves on you.” The taller of the two smoved a bit closer but stopped out of reach. 

Lance eyed the other and hummed softly as he took in the apology. He waved his hand dismissively and turned his attention back to the water. He honestly hadn’t given the memory much thought with everything else on his plate. The suppressants were working their magic. While he could smell the alluring scent, it held less pull then before. It was manageable if not almost forgotten. The way Shiro was acting, his scent had to have diminished or the other had phenomenal control. It didn’t really matter since there wasn’t going to be a single thing between the two. Acquaintances was as far as they would ever go. 

“So..... you’re a refugee? Where are you from?” Lance may not want anything to do with alpha but he was rather interested on what was hidden beneath the robes. He could only pray it wasn’t what Pidge had described in grotesque detail or he would have even worse nightmares on top of the ones already tormenting the thin teen. 

“I suppose you could say that.” Shiro finally took the final steps to be close to the water edge and sat beside the fox while maintaining respectable distance. “My home wasn’t destroyed by the Galra, rather my.... race had decided to bend to Zarkon’s rule and joined up. My brother and I didn’t want that since it was little better than slavery and... well left. We came here for safety a few months ago. It is a beautiful planet you call home. My home is not as green nor is it very hospitable even to its inhabitants that choose to reside there.” 

Lance frowned and looked at the other. The taller man’s shoulders had slumped and his tone had taken on a bit of sorrow. Lance hesitantly reached over and placed a hand on the knee, or at least he hoped it was a knee based on how the robes settled. Now he felt like a jerk for his earlier hostile treatment. Shiro was far from home and his people forced to serve regardless of willingness. Even though they had chosen to bend a knee, they probably were not prepared for battle against the huge military the Galra had. They could have fallen like the Alteans and choose the best path to save themselves from complete eradication. His ears drooped slightly at recalling the annihilation of the Alteans as well as many other races. 

“I..... Wow.... I’m just worst, aren’t I? I shouldn’t have been so cruel. I lost a little but you.... lost everything. You are lucky to have your bother but.... still. I don’t know what I would do if I was in your shoes. I’m really sorry, for how I acted and what you have been through.” 

Shiro reached out, a slight hesitation in his movements before carefully covering the other’s hand. Lance smiled slightly allowing the touch for a small moment before pulling his hand out from under the larger and plucking up a piece of grass; twirling it between his thumb and index finger. 

“So, I told you what happened to me. What about yourself?” Shiro spoke softly, his voice oddly comforting. 

“It isn’t anything really.... Besides you’re a stranger. Not really something you unload onto someone you really just met.” Lance lifted his shoulders in a small shrug. 

“I believe talking to someone who barely knows you about your problems could be the solution. I could judge you but that may not even matter to you since we might not meet again. Plus, my view would be unbiased. I would give you the honest truth. I have no reason to lie or placate you. Also, I just told you the things that happened to me. Allow me to do the same for you.” 

“That’s kind of funny, actually. People are supposed to tell me their problems and I am supposed to be the one who is honest to them. Well that and to tell them to repent with Edmundur for any sins or whatever.” Lance laughed softly at the thought of confiding in a stranger when that was in his job description. 

“Repent?” 

“Well yea, I am a war priest in training for the temple of Edmundur. Gotta be a beacon of hope for the people, not a blubbering mess as you kind of found me.” Grinning at the other, a slight blush on his cheeks. 

Shiro went silent, his mask turned to fully look at the teen. Lance could feel the other’s eyes studying him but he wasn’t sure why. His grin faltered and faded. Shifting uncomfortably under the gaze, he rubbed the picked nervously at the grass. He turned his head away to look once more at the still water. It was unnerving to know the other was studying him but unable to tell what facial expression was being made. 

“I see.... So, you are going to be shipped off, then?” Shiro asked slowly as if being carful of upsetting Lance. 

“Yep. Don’t know when or where but it will probably be in a few months seeing as other’s have already left with the first wave of troops.” 

“Are you scared?” Shiro inched closer to the small body. 

“Well, sort of...... okay no, I’m terrified. I could die somewhere out there. I might not be good enough and get my troop killed.... I could never see my home again. If I don’t go though, I fail.... I will be sent away and left here to just wait for the possibility of the Galra coming here and killing us all. Going though helps, even if I die, at least I tried. I’m more scared of.... being alone.” Lance rambled before he could stop the word vomit that tumbled from his lips, as if a faucet stuck on. He wasn’t even sure why he was letting this pour out to Shiro, who he had just met officially a few minutes ago 

“My friends are gone, training at the Garrison to go join the fight. My mom is already fighting and....I’m here bawling my eyes out because I am scared of being alone. It’s dumb. They are brave. Joining without a second thought. Going to fight without a question. I became a war priest like my mother but I never thought I would be going to fight. I am not stong like her or Hunk or Pidge.... I can only control fucking water and even then, I still suck at that! I’m going to die because I’m worthless but I want to die protecting them.... I can’t do that!” 

Tears were pouring once more and his voice cracked as he spoke. The thin body shook with the sobs that stilled his mouth, replacing words with broken sounds. He screwed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. So much for being a leader. He couldn’t hold it together in front of someone who probably needed help more than him. A gasp escaped him and his eyes flew open as large arms wrapped around him. The alpha emitted a soft reassuring sound that almost seemed to come directly from the broad chest. Lance whimpered as his omega came out from its hiding place in the corner of his brain. He burrowed his face into the black robe and he couldn’t hold the tears and sounds back. Shiro rubbed small circles into his back with the heel of his left hand. 

His omega was relishing in this comfort while his other side was screaming at him for being so open with a stranger. Lance couldn’t grasp why he was being so open to Shiro when he knew little about the man nor did he know what he looked like. He could blame the scent clouding his judgement but he knew the truth. He was alone and needed something solid for just a small moment. 

The other said nothing as the omega soaked the front of his robe with tears and possibly snot, though Lance wouldn’t admit that out loud. Instead, the bigger of the two made soft comforting sounds directly into Lance’s ear. The teen’s sobbing tapered off into sad hiccups. Lance felt exhausted yet oddly lighter. Maybe Shiro had been right about confiding in a stranger. Though maybe, it was because this was also his alpha but he couldn’t allow himself to linger on such a thought. He sniffled softly but didn’t remove himself immediately from the embrace. The fox wanted to soak in the small bit of affection and enjoy the comfortable heat the larger body produced. 

“It is understandable, you know? Your situation isn’t something your suffering alone. Others are probably thinking the same but you just don’t see it. It’s okay to be scared. Being alone is terrifying. I had to be alone for a long time and even now I fear it. Fearing death isn’t silly either. It is unknown and it is lonely. It is the idea of leaving everything behind and no longer existing. You don’t have to always be brave. You can break. Even if it’s for a moment. Lance, I don’t know you very well but.... you sound like you have a lot of courage. You sound more scared of disappointing everyone and failing to protect. Don’t tell yourself you aren’t brave. Your about to give your home and the universe everything you have to give it the freedom from the Galra reign.” 

Shiro’s voice was steady as he spoke yet oddly firm. It sounded like he believed what he said but Lance was unsure if he could bring himself to believe that he was brave. However, the idea that someone who didn’t know him believed he was, sent a warm feeling all the way down to his bones. Even if he lacked faith in himself, others could believe in Lance and maybe that was enough. Pulling back slowly, Lance sent the other a genuine smile. The other’s hands rested on his lower back, finger tips lightly curled into the loose tunic. 

“Thank.... thank you for sounding like you believe in me. Hopefully I can prove myself. I don’t feel confident but maybe that’s okay as long as I remember everyone here is relying on me to make a difference. It will probably be small but if I can even take out tiny chunk of the enemy then.... I succeeded.” 

Lance pulled completely from the other’s loose grasp and stood. Wiping off the back of his pants, moving to the water’s edge. Peering at his reflection Lance made a disgusted noise. He looked awful! Even a night mask wasn’t going to help this puffy mess. Groaning, he scrubbed at his face with the inner portion of his tunic to remove the dried tears and ozzing snot. 

“I look so bad! I can’t believe I am making you look at this disgusting face!” He said in an exaggerated whiny tone. 

“You just cried. I promise no one looks good after basically soaking a stranger’s robe in their tears.” Shiro laughed as he stood. 

“Yea, well, I am not like everyone else. I have a standard to uphold! Can't have all the beautiful people looking at me like this. Not like I know if your good looking or not with that mask! Speaking of which, are you nasty and gross under that thing or what? Pidge kept saying that and now I am wondering if I was just comforted by a see through... thing that has it’s organs and stuff showing!” Lance grimaced and shivered as he recalled the images the small monster he called a friend came to mind. 

Silence settled between the two for a long moment before Shiro doubled over in full bellied laughs. The other couldn’t talk as he laughed at what Lance guessed was his own nightmarish description. The alpha was gasping for breath before finally straightening up. Small laughs still escaped him as Shiro composed himself. 

“N-no, I don’t have see-through skin or anything like that. I promise, Lance, my organs cannot be seen without the right technology like you. Though I am impressed by your very vivid imagination.” Shiro was stuttering over his words as he came down from the high of the hilarity. 

“Well.... why wear the robes?” Lance raised a brow and crossed his arms with a pout settling on his lips for being laughed at. 

“Now that is a question for another time. Maybe when we know each other better. After all, I have to keep up some mystery about me so you can keep that imagination of yours going.” 

Even though Lance couldn’t see under the mask, he just knew the other was looking very smug with his response. Huffing he turned his head away with his nose in the air. Shiro could keep his secrets because Lance didn’t care anymore what was under that ugly robe. He didn’t care one bit! He turned on his heel and began toward the path back to the main road. 

“Okay Mister Mysterious, I’m leaving. Have fun trudging around the dark like a creep.” Lance called over his shoulder which Shiro laughed once more at. 

“Goodbye, Lance. I hope we can hang out again.” 

Lance reached the path, pausing to think about the parting words. He liked that idea. They could never be more then friends but having a someone to keep him company for the time he had left on his home could be good. 

“I would really like that. Maybe soon we can.... meet again.” Lance didn’t look back as he pushed through the brush to head home feeling much lighter than he had in a what felt like a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I had written this a few times but kept scrapping it. I am not completely happy with this but gotta move forward somehow! I am always happy to hear from all of you. The next chapter will be taking a different perspective! Also shouldn't take so long to update since life has decided to calm down a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I had been daydreaming about this story for so long at work! To be completely honest, there are two variations of this story. One that took place in the Voltron universe and of course this one. While Voltron will still be in here, it is not going to run off of the series timeline or really much at all. For clarification, the trio still retain their human features. I wasn’t so sure if I was clear enough on that. They do have animalistic characteristics but for the most part is human. I am also happy to try out A/B/O characteristics! I have read about them throughout this fandom and find it very interesting! I just couldn’t resist trying something I haven’t done before. I am just so excited since I have also never done AUs before as well. I always try to stick within the universe of the fandom so this will be tons of fun. Alien Lances are always my fave! I will try to update this as often as possible but I make no schedule as I tend to be bad for keeping to my word. However, this story is already thought out from start to finish. Hope you like it! Helpful advice is appreciated!


End file.
